


A Hand To Hold.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little thing. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand To Hold.

"Babe..."

Katie smiles, moving to take John's hand, knowing he's following her and worrying as he always does. 

"Thank you."

John smiles, kissing her hand, pulling her into a hug, kissing her softly. 

"Can you blame me for missing you?"

"No. But you do tend to follow me around like a puppy babe..."

"Because I miss you."

Katie smiles, kissing him gently. 

"Okay Sweetheart, okay."

John smiles, kissing her again. 

"Let's go home..."


End file.
